Yue'ri
Profile An assassin initially in employment under Lei'hu and later Kyrie. Blunt and standoffish, but likes good food and especially red bean mochi. Half-fennec taguel, but usually hides her ears and tail under her hood. She wears a fox mask to hide her face and identity. Personality Yue'ri is blunt and cold, considering most people - especially those with naive ideals of justice - idiots. While soft-spoken, she is harsh and standoffish, and rarely smiles except for when she gets the upper hand over someone and is feeling smug. She dislikes being looked down upon for her stature and appearance, but at the same time uses it to her advantage to surprise people. Contrasting her frosty attitude, she can be a big eater and has a particular fondness for red bean mochi. In the past, she was more naive and, while appearing doll-like, was easily awed and amazed by new experiences. After losing those she cared about, she retreated into a colder and less emotional shell. Because of her youth, she still has a few more childish traits, acting pouty when there's no food around and smug when she has fun messing with people. She dislikes the sunlight and prefers to stay indoors or go out when it's dark, and has a tendency of wearing heavier clothing to obscure her features. Being used to sneaking around, when surprised Yue'ri usually instinctively hides in some way. Past Yue'ri grew up sheltered and restricted by her mother, who pressed her into being more like a doll than a girl - demure, obedient, and whose only purpose was to be pretty and desirable. In her childhood, she didn't even have a name. Prevented from leaving the house, her only connection to the outside world was through reading. One day, her mother, who worked at a brothel, tried to sell her to a trafficking ring; helpless, the girl could only wonder what she did wrong as she was dragged off. By luck, at some point Lei'hu intervened and took down the men of the brothel, during which she escaped and started surviving on the streets. While barely making by, she was taken in by a kind elderly man, who gave her a name. She fell in love with Hei'tsu, the grandson of Ten'sei, the elderly man who took her in. After encountering her mother by chance once again, Yue'ri panicked and killed her, which a member of the Mianju saw and used to coerce her into being trained as an assassin for them. Scared for her life, she reluctantly took on the jobs with guilt, until the two she stayed with were killed by the Mianju, and she left to work on her own - now with a grudge to hold. In fact, the old man used to be part of the Mianju family but left on bad terms, leasing to them getting targeted. The fox mask she wears once belonged to Hei'tsu. Nowadays she takes on an identity as the Butterfly Kitsune, a mystical assassin that doles out revenge for those who cannot do it themselves. Present During the beginning of Unity, she has been hired by Lei'hu to gather information as a spy and assassin. Yue'ri is the true identity of the notorious Butterfly Kitsune, an assassin rumoured to be a supernatural being; supposedly, if one places money in certain locations and makes a wish to get rid of someone who has wronged them, the Butterfly Kitsune will take them away to hell. After Lei'hu is defeated, she is hired by Kyrie to infiltrate the Liberation and report information on their movements to her, along with taking out the Rosanne nobles or leaders of the army if possible. If she comes to grow attached to the Liberation, perhaps she can change her mind. Supports Yue'ri/Supports A Supports: * Vanea * Triton (A+) * Lowell (A+) * Beil * Sir * Nin'gyo * Fan'yi S Supports: * Caduceus * Erin * Ri'jin * Tai'ga * Gwin * Pervan In-Game Class Sets Quotes Yue'ri/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia *She shares a Japanese voice actor, Yumi Uchiyama, with Cleo in Dragalia Lost. *Her English voice actor, Stephanie Sheh, also played Illyasviel von Einzbern in Fate, Frederica Irving in Etrian Odyssey Untold, Kayo Hinazuki in ERASED, and Beruka, Sophie, and Rhajat in Fire Emblem Fates. *Yue'ri's name comes from the Chinese characters for "moon" and "sun".